How I Won Artemis' heart
by Megaslut69
Summary: This is based on Holly Was Too Late, but from the point of Candy, instead of HollyFoaly. Rated a very light M for suggestivity, could probably be T.


HOW I WON THE HEART OF ARTEMIS FOWL 

**DISCLAIMER: ARTEMIS IS NOT MINE  
**

**THIS IS A 1ST PERSON VERSION OF _HOLLY WAS TOO LATE_.  
**

**BY MEGASLUT69**

**HOW I WON THE HEART OF ARTEMIS FOWL**

I was sitting in math class, bored out of my mind. My teacher, Mr. Allanson, said, "Okay, Candy tell me the sine law." We were studying trigonometry. "Ummm, is it the rule that Dr. Sine made up," I asked. "No, you are wrong. Ben please tell me." Ben told her some stupid and long thing. I sighed.

After school one of my friends mentioned that some guy would be coming to our schooltomorrow in our grade. I was vaguely interested, but not too much because I was hating math more and more.

The next day I was sitting by the fountain outside, and I saw a black limo pull up. I wondered what that was all about. A guy, about my age, walked out, dressed in a black Armani suit and tie, carrying a briefcase. Then a booming voice from within said, "Good luck, Artemis." This must be that new kid. He looked like he would rather be anywhere but here, but he walked to the building in all his richness. Despite his mean look, I found him to look extremely hot.

Soon I was in math class again, and then the door opened. It was Artemis. "Oh, you must be Artemis," said Mr. Allanson. "Yes," he replied coldly. "Go sit over there," he said pointing to a desk near me. The class continued, and he already seemed to know everything and more. He looked extremely bored. Then he made Mr. Allanson look stupid by proving him wrong. And again. And again. Oh, I was beginning to fall in love with him, those stone-cold eyes, his class, his money, his intelligence. Once again, Mr. Allanson humiliated me in class by exposing my stupidity. At the end of it he said, "Tomorrow, Artemis, you will go with Candy to the library and teach her math, skipping this class." I was happy for two reasons, one I would be getting to not look at Mr. Allanson all day, because I hated him, and two, I would be alone with Artemis. Artemis looked like he could care less.

So, the next day we went to the library. While he was boredly explaining this, that and the next thing to me, I had a plan. I "accidentally" let my shirt kind of fall off. I never wear a bra-for one thing, size 60's are hard to find, and also, I am a slut, so I see no need-so my boobs were there, in plain view of him. He looked mildly surprised, but very happy. Apparently, under all that ice he was a young man who did like boobs. I said, "Oh, could you help me get this shirt back on?" He smiled, and spend about two minutes rubbing my boobs before he finally put it on. After that we left and I loosened by belt, so that my pants, "accidentally" fell off, and I also never wear underwear, so he could see my entire butt. He then "helped" but put those on too. I thought he was beginning to like me. A second later he asked, "Would you go out with me?" I said, "Yes, of course!" I was correct-I got dream-boy Artemis to go out with me through my means of exposure. "We'll go to the movies, and a fancy diner," he suggested. "And then we can go to the beach," I said. "On Friday."

Friday came and we went to _En Fin_, a London seafood restaurant. Artemis did not look surprised at all at the $185.42 bill, and paid it. He mentioned he was a billionaire, and such things did not matter, when I commented. Then we went to the movies. Then we went to the beach. There I stripped off all my clothing, and showed him my boobs, anus and vagina.

THREE YEARS LATER…..

Me and Artemis got married! At 17, we were now legal to! I got featured on the cover of _Playboy_ and became some complicated thing that I can't pronounce. For our honeymoon we went to the Dominican. We were married, so now sex was sanctified. We both agreed on that, as SEX AFTER MARRIAGE is the only way that is righteous and moral.

In our hotel room I took off my bra and thong and fell into bed. Then Artemis crashed in too. At that point, we were both virgins. Then I let him into me, once, twice and thrice-and once from the other way.

REMEMBER: SEX AFTER MARRIAGE ONLY!

Please, read and review.

THE END.


End file.
